TOO SOON TO CELEBRATE OBAMA'S VICTORY
by Jaxhawk I accept the fact that large portion on Americans have elected the first mixed race President of the United States. He will be all of our Presidents, and I wish him God speed and good health! But as the World celebrates the Obama victory. I wonder if his election will be as good for the USA as those that voted for him hope it will. He will change to the USA, but what kind of change will we experience? If reports of Obama's choice for his Chief of Staff are true, he has chosen the controversial Ram Emanuel. This could good be a sign of what is to follow. The celebrations were observed in many Countries, and the following report from Kenya is indicative of how Obama's distant relatives celebrated. " Email article | Print article | RSS4530696Kenya, Obama's Family Celebrate Victory Extended members of Barack Obama's family in Kenya sang songs about going to visit the White House.Wednesday, November 5, 2008Campaign 2008: Get the latest news, video, and polls! (UPI) - Barack Obama's U.S. presidential victory triggered a celebratory outburst among members of his extended family in Kenya Wednesday morning. "We are going to Obama, we're going to the White House," they sang in the local Luo language while dancing, jumping up and down, and hugging each other. They had gathered at the home of Sarah Obama, the president-elect's 86-year-old grandmother, to await the outcome of the election across the ocean, The Guardian reported. Many in the village of Kogelo had stayed up all night, watching the results come in on generator-powered televisions, the British newspaper said. One woman yelled out "Barry has won! Barry has won!" when she heard CNN declare Obama had beaten John McCain in a landslide. Biosa Obama, 39, who is married to Obama's half-brother Bernard, was ecstatic. "I can't believe this has come true," she said. "It's going to be so good for the world". The words "we are not a collections of individuals" by Obama in his victory speech in the park in Chicago began to worry me, and when he told the gathered adoring supporters that they would have to suffer some to accomplish the CHANGE he brings, seemed to trouble many in attendece a seen in their faces. He also said it might not be able to accomplish his promised change in one term! His announcement he intends to spend eight years in the Oval Office! The one thing all Conservatives including myself must be thankful for because of Obama's election. Is that we do not have to worry about the Clinton's occupying the White House again!! Watered down Conservatism, as put forth by Senator McCain, lost the election, not true Conservatism. Even in California,a solid Obama state, the proposition that effectively told the judges that they had to honor their desire to limit marriage to a man and a women, a real conservative issue, won! Sara Palin was the only Conservative in the race! Now real Conservatives must find a young true moral and fiscal conservative we can Unite behind in 2012. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 6, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: VICTIRY Opinions Category: QUESTIONS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.